


Flowers

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Bernadette/Penny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Flowers

Penny took Bernadette to the park on their day off. “Come on, Berrnie you are always in the lab.  
You never have time to just go and enjoy the great outdoors.” She laughed at her girlfriend and  
shook her head. "Penny what on earth could we do outdoors that we can’t do in doors?” Berrnie  
asked. “Well look around you,” she said, pulling her to the plants and came across a patch of  
sun kissed golden flowers. “We couldn't kiss in a pretty flower patch that brought out how pretty  
your hair is.” She smiled brightly pulling her close to kiss her. “Fine, I guess we could use some  
outdoors once in a while.”


End file.
